


Return

by windowlessatmosphere



Series: Missing You [2]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowlessatmosphere/pseuds/windowlessatmosphere
Summary: Julian gets back from a three-week absence, and Logan needs to greet him, despite the fact that they're in Derek's room. Derek's just upset with the pattern that seems to be developing. Jogan. Drabble. (Originally posted 2012)
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III
Series: Missing You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539553
Kudos: 1





	Return

"Hey, Derek."

"Fuck off, Jules, I'm trying to study."

"…"

"_Julian?_ Holy shit, you're _back!_"

"Of course I'm back, you idiot," Julian snorted from where he was leaning against the doorframe.

"Shut up," Derek demanded, standing up from his desk to pull the actor into a hug. "You're back, like, three days early. Logan's going to _flip_," he added gleefully, obviously looking forward to his friend's surprise.

"Is he still at Warbler's practice?" Julian asked flippantly, though his expression dropped a bit when Derek nodded.

"He should be back soon, though," the athlete added, smirking slightly to himself. He headed back to his desk, grabbing his bag and pulling a book out, throwing it at Julian. "You've got catch-up to do," he grinned, grabbing a folder from his desk drawer and handing it to the actor. "That's all your missed assignments."

Julian groaned, which only caused Derek to grin wider. "Maybe you shouldn't run off for months at a time," he suggested, teasing his friend.

"It was only three weeks," Julian corrected, flopping onto Derek's bed and opening the folder, looking through the work he had to do.

"Well, it was enough to drive everyone crazy," Derek muttered darkly, causing Julian to raise an eyebrow at him.

"As much as I'd like to believe that you all love me that much, I'm pretty sure it's not _actually _true," the actor pointed out, opening his textbook.

"Yes, but nobody enjoys Logan moping around and throwing things when he has random fits of anger," Derek snickered, giving Julian a pointed look. "Oh, and I get that you two are happy to see each other, but do you have to be so _loud_? And no more making out in the kitchen," he added, scowling at the memory.

Julian laughed at that, though he didn't look up from what he was reading. "Sorry 'bout that, D," he said, grinning, "but maybe you should just leave us alone when we're…_reuniting_. I mean, _really_."

"I needed to get my coffee!" Derek snapped, turning slightly red. Julian laughed again, flipping a page in his book and scribbling something down.

"Hey, D, have you seen my—" Logan burst into the room, banging the door against the wall and stopping all of a sudden when he saw Julian lounging on the bed. "Jules?" he asked, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Hey, Lo," the actor greeted his boyfriend, sliding the textbook off his lap and moving to get up. Logan apparently had other ideas, however, as he threw himself onto the bed as well, rolling on top of Julian and kissing him soundly. He pulled back about an inch, happily grinning down at his boyfriend.

"Hi," he said happily. "You're back early," he noted, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah, we finished filming early," Julian shrugged before pulling Logan down for another kiss.

"Guys, that's great and all, but can you _please _not make out in my room?" Derek asked weakly.

Logan stopped kissing Julian long enough to growl, "Fuck _off_," at Derek before returning his attention to his boyfriend, who responded eagerly.

"This is _my room_!" Derek cried, outraged. "Seriously, guys, _stop it_," he added when the two didn't acknowledge him. "_Guys."_

Logan moved his lips to Julian's neck, making the actor moan and tangle his hand in Logan's hair.

"No. Absolutely not. Get _out_," Derek demanded, becoming increasingly more uncomfortable.

Neither of the boys acknowledged him, but instead continued what they were doing. Logan moved his lips up to Julian's jaw, rolling his hips against the other boy's and getting a moan in response.

"_No! _There will be no _grinding_ in my _room_!" Derek forced out, gritting his teeth and growing redder.

Logan snorted slightly, grinding his hips down against Julian's once more and capturing the actor's lips in a heated kiss.

"_Fine!_" Derek practically yelled, scowling at the pair of them and standing up. "You win!" he exclaimed, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind himself, gaping when he heard the lock click. He sighed angrily, heading downstairs and throwing himself down on the couch dramatically.

"What's _your_ problem?" Sebastian asked from where he was studying by the fire, giving him an amused look.

"Julian's back," Derek informed him, scowling and crossing his arms.

"So?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows, looking slightly confused. "I thought you two were friends. Shouldn't you be happy about that?"

"Logan's very…_excited _that Julian's back," the athlete muttered, scowl becoming more pronounced.

"Why does that bother you? I thought you said they were dating," Sebastian pointed out, continuing to look confused.

"Yeah, well they're _celebrating_ Julian's return. In. _My._ Room," Derek turned redder, glaring up at the ceiling.

Sebastian snorted, turning his attention back to his homework. "Hmm. I'll have to meet him later," he stated casually, not looking in Derek's direction.

"No hitting on Julian," Derek told him immediately, rolling his eyes.

"Who, _me?_ Would I do something like that?" Sebastian asked mock-innocently.

"I mean it, Sebastian. Logan will rip your fucking balls off just for _looking _at Julian," Derek warned him, anger mostly gone by now.

"We'll see," Sebastian smirked.


End file.
